Christmas Shoes
by T1nk3rB1tch
Summary: OS with our favorite characters to help bring you some Christmas cheer. I own nothing but the story. All Characters and lyrics belong to their owners. Please enjoy and Happy Holidays from me to you.


**Christmas Shoes**

Song lyrics by John Edward Carswell

It was almost Christmas time

There I stood in another line

Trying to buy that last gift or two

Not really in the Christmas mood

Standing right in front of me

Was a little boy waiting anxiously

Pacing around like little boys do

And in his hands he held

A pair of shoes

And his clothes were worn and old

He was dirty from head to toe

And when it came his time to pay

I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry Sir?

Daddy says there's not much time

You see, she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes will make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful

If Momma meets Jesus, tonight.

He counted pennies for what seem like years

And cashier says son there's not enough here

He searched his pockets frantically

And he turned and he looked at me

He said Momma made Christmas good at our house

Though most years she just did without

Tell me Sir

What am I gonna do?

Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes

So I laid the money down

I just had to help him out

And I'll never forget

The look on his face

When he said Momma's gonna look so great.

Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry Sir?

Daddy says there's not much time

You see, she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes will make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful,

If Momma meets Jesus tonight.

I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out.

I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me

What Christmas is all about

Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry Sir?

Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes will make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful

If Momma meets Jesus tonight

I want her to look beautiful

If Momma meets Jesus tonight

The snow was falling steadily on the streets of Tulsa, covering the city in a blanket of white. The Christmas lights that hung around the store fronts reflected beautifully off the sparkling silver canvas; making the downtown look like a scene out of a story book. Christmas carols echoed in the air from the store speakers as last minute shoppers rushed in and out to find the perfect gifts for their loved ones.

Jasper and Bella were one such pair. Though most of their shopping was complete; they wanted to add just a few extra things to the piles surrounding their Christmas tree.

Entering one of the smaller shops in the square, they dusted the snow from their faces and hair. Deciding on the best way to search for what they were looking for, they stood silently near the doorway.

"Why don't you go that way and I'll go this way. We'll meet up in the middle and see what we can find." Jasper said to Bella.

"Alright see you in a few." Bella smiled, kissed his cheek and headed off in the direction opposite from him.

The couple searched the shelves high and low. They rummaged through racks of clothing and boxes upon boxes of shoes. Time seemed to fly as they searched for their treasures. Finally the couple met in the middle of the store.

"Find anything?" Bella asked.

"A few odds and ends. You?" Jasper replied.

"Just some trinkets and knick-knacks, nothing extraordinary."

"Well then let's get out of here." Jasper said adding what Bella was carrying to the basket he had grabbed.

The pair made their way to the checkout counter. As they approached they noticed that a young boy was in line. Once they were behind him they could hear what he was saying to the cashier.

"I would like to buy these shoes sir."

"Well let's have a look at them. These aren't for you are they?"

"No sir, they're for my momma for Christmas."

"Well that's awful sweet of you."

"Momma always made Christmas special for us, but lately she ain't been feelin herself."

"I heard your Ma was ill. How is your Pa doin?"

"He's been sittin with Momma a lot. He says she ain't got much time."

"Then let's get her gift wrapped up."

The cashier rung up the shoes. After giving the boy his total, they watched as he pulled out a bag full of pennies. It seemed like time slowed as they counted out the change.

"I'm sorry son but there's not enough here." The cashier said sadly.

The boy began to weep. Bella, being the big hearted soul that she is, crouched down to his level.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob"

"Well Jacob what seems to be the problem?"

"I wanna buy these shoes for my momma. She been sick for quite a while, and daddy says there's not much time till she goes to be with Jesus. I know she'll love'em. But I don't have enough money to buy them for her."

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes. This poor child couldn't be more than 9 or 10 years old, and here he was trying to buy his dying mother a final Christmas gift with what was probably the last of their money.

"Just give me one moment." Bella said to the boy.

She stood and turned to Jasper. Jasper saw the tears in her eyes and his heart melted.

"What is it Darlin'?" he asked.

"His mother is sick. She probably won't make it through the rest of tonight and he wants to buy her these shoes. Can't we help him Jasper...Please?" Bella cried.

Jasper glanced at the boy. His clothes were torn in many places, and where there wasn't a hole you could see the dirt and stains. His shoes were worn and his hair was a mess. His heart melted a little more. He glanced back up at Bella only to be caught in her tear filled eyes. Her pouty lower lip was pushed out in a pout only a saint could ignore.

"Sure Darlin'." Jasper smiled at her as he pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket. Pulling enough money out to cover the rest of the cost, he handed it to the cashier.

The cashier smiled and finished the sale. Wrapping up the shoes for young Jacob. Jacob then turned and grabbed hold of Bella around the waist. Sobbing softly into her legs. Then with a soft sniffle he turned and hugged Jasper too. Once he released Jasper he looked up at him and said:

"Thank you sir. I'm sure my momma will love these shoes. They'll make her look real pretty for when she meets Jesus." Jacob said. Then with another quick hug for Jasper he turned and left the store.

"That was mighty nice of you folks to do that for that boy. His family is real down on their luck and his Momma has recently taken a turn for the worst." The cashier told them as he rang up their items.

"It was the least we can do. It is the season of giving after all." Bella replied.

"Either way Ma'am, not many folks would be so kind."

"It is always better to give than to receive. Tonight we managed to do both." Bella said.

"Oh and how is that?" The cashier asked with a smile.

"We gave that boy a way to give his Momma one last special Christmas, in return he gave us the gift of spirit. The love of a child and the hope shining in his eyes is more than gift enough for me." Jasper answered.

Bella grabbed Jasper's hand and their bag of gifts, smiled and kissed his cheek. Jasper paid the cashier.

"Merry Christmas to ya both." The cashier said as the couple was leaving.

"Merry Christmas to you as well." they replied.


End file.
